Shy Romance
by SaturnNights
Summary: Nathanael and Juleka. Two shy souls, one looking for someone to love, the other already falling for them. What happens when fate seems to be on their side?
1. Christmas Eve

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my first story, I'm not really good at intros yet but thanks for checking out my story, I hope you like it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters_.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and it was… interesting to say the least. How many people can say they witnessed two superheroes fight an akumatized Santa Claus, just one and his name was Nathanael.

Winter was always Nathanael's favorite time of year, for him Paris seemed more beautiful than ever, yet this year was different. After becoming Evillustrator nothing seemed the same to him, he couldn't remember much of the event but a few feelings and images remained and the most dominant was Marinette's betrayal.

Still he could always turn to his sketches and at Christmas the city was begging to be captured on his pages. He set out to find something a symbol, a sign, anything that could bring some spirit. He got something more unexpected Ladybug and Chat Noir in action against.

Is that, Santa Claus? Nathanael said.

Looks like Hawkmoth doesn't even take a holiday. He thought.

He just stared in awe as Ladybug got the jump on the villain.

Miraculous Ladybug! She shouted. As usual all was restored to it's former glory.

They made a great team, he knew that, he only wished that he had someone like that in his life. Someone who had his back as much as he had theirs, or maybe something even more.

Nathanael? A voice said.

He turned to see all his classmates gathered together.

Hi. Nathanael said. What are you guys doing here? He said.

We were out looking for Adrien. Rose said.

We were told he'd been kidnapped, but now he's home so we're headed over there for a little get together. Nino said.

Would you wanna join us? Juleka said nervously.

Sure. Nathanael said with some hesitation.

He wasn't exactly friends with Adrien after all Marinette was head over heels for him. But he knew Adrien wasn't a bad guy so he couldn't blame him for how she felt.

* * *

(A Few Hours Later).

To the surprise of everyone they were all welcomed into the Agreste home and were even treated to dinner. After awhile Nino decided to break out his turntable and start up his music.

Everyone seemed to be having fun dancing and laughing the night away, however no one seemed to notice that one person stayed behind.

Juleka's Pov

She was just sitting by the window thinking to herself.

Why did I invite him? She thought.

She was of course thinking of Nathanael.

Little did anyone know that she had actually fallen for the artist.

Not even Rose her best friend knew about her feelings.

Her mind was racing, she was so nervous when it came to him she barely could speak in school.

Juleka? A voice she knew all too well said.

Oh h-hi N-Nathanael. She stuttered out.

Are you okay? He said

Yeah I'm fine just a little cold. She lied.

Well it's much warmer in the dance room would you like to join me? He asked.

I..I..I can't. She said.

Oh. He sighed. I'm Sorry. He said.

No it's alright! It's just I kind of get awkward in front of everyone else. She said worried.

Then. He paused. Would you mind if I joined you? He asked.

At that moment her heart just stopped, she looked away to hide her blush from him.

I don't mind. She whispered.

He sat down next to her trying to look at her face.

 _Why was she hiding it? He thought. She's really pretty not even photographs could capture it, maybe that's why she was always blocked out of them, maybe she deserved better. He thought._

Hey? He said.

Yes. She said.

Um…thanks for inviting me it means a lot.

She tried to hold back her smile.

No problem I saw you out in the snow and I thought you could use some friends. She said.

Yeah. He said.

They just sat there in silence after that the awkwardness never fading until it was time to leave.

They all said their goodbyes and wished each other Happy Holidays.

Merry Christmas Nathanael! Merry Christmas Juleka! Rose shouted as she hugged them both.

By the way I left you both a present, it's at Juleka's house! She shouted as she ran home.

Nathanael was curious.

Should I come with to see what it is? He asked.

Sure. Juleka said.

They make it to Juleka's house to see a note on the door.

Juleka picks it up and reads it.

Here's a little gift from me to you, signed Rose.

P.S. Look Up.

They both look up and their eyes widen, they see hanging from the door one Christmas tradition they never thought they'd be apart of.

Mistletoe.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Hey so hope you guys liked it, if you did let me know if I should keep going.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading everyone hope you guys have an awesome day.**


	2. One Kiss

**Hey! I would just like to thank everyone who followed and reviewed it meant a lot to this guy.**

 **So without further ado let's get started.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not_ _own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters_.

* * *

Mistletoe.

Neither of them could think straight they just kept staring up at it then back at each other.

Till finally Juleka broke the silence.

It's okay. Juleka said.

What? Nathanael said.

It's okay if you don't want to, it's just one of Rose's pranks. She said looking away again.

Nathanael just stood there while his heart was out of control.

 _She seems so unsure._ He thought. Then his thoughts began debating.

 _What if I kissed her_? _Maybe she'll feel better then_. He thought

 _Are you crazy she's our friend, she probably just wants to avoid it you saw how she reacted_. His thoughts argued.

 _But maybe she's just nervous_. His thoughts countered.

His mind debated itself back and forth for a good 30 seconds until finally he came to the conclusion.

 _It's just a friendly kiss_. He thought.

Juleka was still looking away when suddenly she felt arms at her sides. She was shocked to find Nathanael slowly leaning in.

 _Wait is..is he? No he can't be. He doesn't feel that way right?_ She thought.

Both hearts and minds racing from the situation until finally their lips met and….pure bliss.

Suddenly for both of them all seemed right, it's like they were in their own little world alone together.

The kiss did not last long but in those few moments it was like nothing they'd ever felt before.

Nathanael suddenly pulled away breaking the kiss.

I'm so sorry Juleka! He said.

I didn't know what I was doing. He said.

Nathanael too embarrassed ran away.

Juleka just stood there in disbelief, not hearing a single word he said.

She was still in Nirvana from the kiss not even the cold snow falling on her nor the icy winds blowing could make her move.

He kissed me. She whispered to herself.

Please tell me I'm not dreaming. She whispers and pinches herself to make sure.

He really did but one questioned remained how did he feel?

That was a question that neither of them could answer.

Nathanael's Pov:

 _I finally made it home, my Parents weren't home yet, must still be at their Christmas party. He thought._

He rushed up to his room and locked the door to be alone with his art, it was the only thing that he could comprehend at the moment.

He let his mind wander as his pencil traced across the paper.

He sat there, his thoughts on one person, Juleka.

Why did I do that? He said.

I've screwed up again, she'll want nothing to do with me after this. He said.

Why do my emotions always end up getting me in trouble…wait emotions?

 _Do I like her? He thought._

He sighed to himself and slammed his head down on his desk.

Maybe I just need some sleep. He said.

As he got up he noticed what his hand had been tracing the whole time. He blushed redder than his hair as he saw two eyes stare up at him.

He had drawn Juleka.

Juleka's Pov:

Finally waking out of her state of bliss she walked inside, her parents were already asleep so she snuck quietly to her room.

She sunk down into her bed trying to rest but failing, her thoughts were already occupied.

She didn't know how to feel, on the one hand he kissed her, but on the other hand he ran away.

She was at a loss, if only she knew how he really felt, she could tell him everything.

But she knew the risk, if she told him without knowing and he rejected her she didn't think she could take it.

Both of them restless with each other on their minds, tossing and turning in their beds they both couldn't take it anymore and at the exact same moment they thought of something.

 _I have to talk to Rose! They both simultaneously_ _thought_.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Hope I did a decent follow up and I hope I can keep it going in the next chapter. Until then I wish all of you an awesome day.**


	3. Rainfall

**Hello once again, welcome back to** **Shy Romance everybody.**

 **Side note: Just found out about the 24 hour wait thing, would've been good to know when I posted chapter 2, ah well still new so live and learn.**

 **Anyways enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer_ : _I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters_.

* * *

The weather said it all.

Heavy Rainfall had overtaken the city bringing in a sense of dread.

It had been almost a week since the mistletoe incident and Juleka was in a bit of a panic.

What Rose had failed to mention is the day after she headed home she and her family had went to visit her grandparents and wouldn't be back until after New Years Day.

Juleka's Pov:

 _How convenient._ _She thought._

Still even if she was a little angry she couldn't help but feel grateful to her friend. But there was just one thing she didn't understand.

 _How did_ _she know? How did_ _she find out? She thought_.

Juleka had been pondering this trying to see how she gave it away.

Sighing in defeat she grabbed her MP3 player and headed to her rooftop to think.

She never minded the rain no matter how bad, for some reason the cold and dark had a feeling of solitude to her.

Meanwhile….

Nathanael's parents were preparing for their New Years Eve party.

Nathanael has been really quiet lately. I wonder what he's up to. His mom said.

He's probably just working on his next "masterpiece". His dad said with air quotes.

They had never really taken an interest in his personal life, they usually just worked, came home and kept to themselves, they never really supported his art but that didn't matter to him much, he figured the privacy was better than being told he was wasting his time, he just did what made him happy.

Nathanael's Pov:

 _I was heading downstairs when I had heard what my dad said, I've gotten used to it after so long, still a little part_ _of me always wishes for someone_ _to believe._

Hey, I'm gonna head out, I'll be back in a little bit. Nathanael said.

His mom just ignored it and his father grumbled and did a whatever motion with his hand.

Nathanael just looks down and walks away out into the storm.

A little later….

Nathanael was wandering aimlessly not focusing on where he was going, just so long as he was out he was fine.

It seemed like he had been all over Paris at this point so he decided it was time to head back, when he realized where he was, Juleka's house.

 _What? How? When? He thought frantically._

He knew he had to go quick, he swore to himself he'd stay away until he knew for sure and could ask Rose when she came back.

He stepped back slowly and as he did he saw a figure on the roof covered in shadow.

He went back more to get a better look and to his surprise it was her.

She was sitting on a ledge with her head hung low, her hair and clothes drenched from the rain.

He tried to step back more and look away but for some reason he couldn't.

He was entranced by her at that moment and he knew he had to capture it forever.

He looked all around to see if he could find somewhere dry enough.

He took refuge under a tall tree, he pulled out his spare sketch paper from his pocket and began to draw the scene right down to the last detail.

There all finished. He said.

He packed the picture away very carefully and began to run home.

He eventually made it back to find his mother and father where they were.

Where were you? His father said.

Oh you know, just working on my next "masterpiece". Nathanael said almost imitating his father as he headed up to his room, trying not to laugh.


	4. A New Start and A New Threat

**Hey** **everybody, before we get back into the story, I would like to thank my friend Susan for all her love and support. I can't thank you enough.**

 **Now without further ado let get back into it**.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the_ _characters_.

* * *

The rest of winter break came and went and school was about to begin yet again.

For some it's a drag and for others they couldn't wait to hang out with their friends again.

Everyone said their hellos and got in their respective groups.

Nino and Adrien were talking, Alya was talking about her ladyblog while Marinette was fawning over Adrien, same as always.

Juleka's Pov: I took my seat next to Rose.

She was thinking on whether she wanted to ask her.

 _Maybe_ _I_ _should wait, I don't_ _want anyone to overhear us_.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Nathanael walked into the classroom.

She stared at him for what seemed like forever as he took his seat until she turned to see Rose smirking.

What? Juleka asked panicked.

Oh nothing. Rose said smugly.

Classes went by slowly but soon enough the bell sounded releasing all of the students.

Hey Rose? Juleka asked.

Yeah? Rose said.

Would you mind coming over, I need to talk to you about something. She asked.

Sure! Rose said.

A little while later….

So what did you wanna talk about? Rose asked trying to act curious.

She already knew but she figured she might have a little fun with it.

I wanted to talk about what happened at Christmas. Juleka said.

Rose started smiling.

Was he a good kisser? Rose asked smirking.

Juleka started to blush like crazy as she turned around not wanting to face her friend.

How did you find out? Juleka asked.

How could I not? Rose said.

The way you stare at him you make it so obvious plus my mother told me when she was in love her eyes lit up like nothing else.

Every time she looks at my father she has that look in her eyes, and I see that look in yours whenever you see him.

Juleka was stunned. She couldn't even imagine how she looked when she saw him.

So, when are you gonna tell him? Rose asked.

That's why I wanted to talk to you.

Part of me wants to tell him more than anything how I feel but… She said pausing.

You're afraid he won't feel the same. Rose said.

Yeah. Juleka said frowning.

Well you won't have to worry. Rose said.

I'm gonna help you out and when the time comes to tell him, it'll be so romantic he'll be down on one knee with ring in hand! Rose shouted leaping up in the air.

Juleka's eyes widened.

Hang on! I wouldn't go that far! Juleka said.

Oh really? Tell me you haven't once thought about it. Rose said.

 _Juleka instantly pictured herself walking down the aisle in her wedding dress peering up to see Nathanael at the end._

Juleka? Rose asked.

Juleka snapped out of her daydream and blushed, shaking her head back and forth to get the picture out of her mind.

Uh, yeah anyways, thank you Rose I really appreciate this. Juleka said hugging Rose.

No problem, what are friends for? Rose said.

Meanwhile…

Popstar XY was arguing with his manager.

Are you kidding me! I'm number 2 again! XY shouted.

Face it kid Jagged Stone just has more appeal, be thankful you even charted. His manager said.

These people don't know anything! I'll show them! XY shouted storming out of the office.

Slowly but surely an Akuma made its way towards him.

Landing on his necklace, he began to hear Hawkmoth's voice

Autotune, I am Hawkmoth, join me and you will receive everything you desire, all I require are Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses.

Too easy. XY said as he began to transform.


	5. Sacrifice

**Hey everyone, glad your back so let's get back to the action!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters._

* * *

So what exactly is this plan? Juleka questioned.

It's simple, I tell Nathanael that we need help setting up for a party I'm throwing.

I leave you two alone to mingle, once enough time has passed I'll start up the music, you ask him to dance and bam! Instant romance. Rose explained.

Okay except one problem, I don't know how to dance. Juleka stated.

Even better! Ask him to teach you. Rose exclaimed excitedly.

I'm not so sure. Juleka said.

Juleka. Rose groaned. I'm not gonna sit by as my best friend suffers in silence, you like him and he'd be stupid not to like you so we're going through with this and your gonna like it. Rose demanded in a scary tone.

Okay. Juleka whimpered frightened.

Good. Rose said going back to her cheery self.

* * *

Meanwhile….

The villain known as Autotune was planning to strike.

Time for me to drop my next big hit. He said.

He looked down and spotted Kim on his jog.

 _Perfect_. _He_ _thought_.

He landed on the ground right in front of Kim

And proceeded to attack Kim with a blast of sonic energy.

What the?! Ahhhh! Kim screamed in pain being covered in a familiar purple cloud.

Dude how bout a little revenge song. Autotune asked.

Kim emerged from the dark cloud only to reveal an old foe, Dark Cupid.

Too many heartbreaks, so little time. Dark Cupid claimed evilly.

* * *

Back with Rose.

Rose rushed over to Nathanael's house and knocked on the door to be met with someone unfamiliar.

What do you want? The man said irritated.

Um, is Nathanael home? She asked?

The man looked confused for a second then shouted.

Hey honey is Nathanael here!

I don't know! A woman shouted.

Well there's your answer. The man said still a bit angry.

Are you his parents? Rose asked.

Sadly. His father said

Well I'm a friend of his from school and I need his help with something so can I go up and check if he's here, it's important. She said.

Be my guest, didn't think he was capable of making friends. His father said.

 _Charming_. _Rose_ _sarcastically_ _thought_.

Rose walked in and headed up to his room. She entered and was amazed to see how much artwork he had actually done.

His whole walls were lined with paintings and sketches of all types.

 _Wow_ , _this_ _is_ _amazing_. _Rose_ _thought_ _stunned_.

She looked around a bit more but no sight of Nathanael.

Ah well I can wait. She said talking to herself.

She plopped down on the bed surprised to see a sheet of paper fly out from under the pillow.

 _Huh?_ _She_ _thought_ _as_ _she picked it up_.

To her shock and amusement it was a sketch of Juleka sitting in the rain.

Rose chuckled as she started smirking.

 _This may be more interesting than I thought. Rose thinking slyly_.

A little later….

Nathanael made it home from his usual outing.

Hey, Some girls waiting for you upstairs. His father said.

 _A girl? Nathanael puzzled._

He quickly rushed upstairs opening the door to find Rose sitting on his bed.

Oh hey Rose, what are you doing here? Nathanael asked.

Well I'm planning a little party and I was hoping you and Juleka could help me set up. Rose said grinning.

Nathanael stepped back a bit still trying to hide his nervousness.

Sure, I can help. He said.

Great! Rose shouted.

She started to walk towards the door and as she stepped out she uttered one last thing to him.

Oh by the way. She paused picking up the piece of paper and throwing it to him.

Nice job, I'm sure she'll like it loverboy. She said giggling as she ran out.

Nathanael looked at his hands to see his sketch of her and collapsed in defeat.

 _Why?_ _His_ _thoughts_ _kept_ _repeating_ _on_ _loop_.

* * *

The Next Day…

News had quickly spread of the new akuma terrorizing the city and his familiar ally.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had both tried to apprehend them but were unsuccessful.

Panic had spread as people had barricaded themselves inside to avoid the shot of Dark Cupid's arrows.

However even that did not stop Rose from going through with her set up plan, but then again nothing would.

Rose had booked a ballroom downtown and the three of them were busy setting up decorations.

All done over here. Nathanael said.

Me too. Juleka said.

Great well I'm gonna go set up the music tell me how it sounds out here. Rose said as she winked at Juleka and walked out quickly.

Juleka and Nathanael waited when finally the music started up through the sound system.

Sounds great. Nathanael said.

Yeah. Juleka said.

Their moods suddenly changed when a slow love ballad came on, both of them blushing madly.

Um. I uh. Juleka stuttered trying to find the words.

Nathanael was quick to lighten the mood a bit.

I'm sure all the couples will enjoy this. He said.

Yeah, I wonder what it's like. Juleka unknowingly hinted.

What do you mean? Nathanael asked curious.

I mean dancing with someone, I don't exactly know how. Juleka sighed looking away.

Nathanael's heart started beating a mile a minute as he kept wanting to ask her to dance.

Finally he worked up enough courage.

Would you like me to teach you? He said barely getting the words out.

Juleka looked back up at him shocked yet relieved.

Y-y-yes. She stuttered.

He took advantage of his new found bravery and put one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder.

Just follow my lead. He said.

She nodded as they began stepping back and forth around the room getting into the rhythm of the music.

He spun her around with his arm catching her and holding her right next to him.

What was funny to him was he didn't even know how to dance either, he was just copying what he saw in movies.

Towards the end of the song he pulled her close to him so that both their heads rested on each other's shoulders.

In that moment they could feel each other's heartbeats and neither one them wanted to let go, for all they cared they could stay like this forever.

They pulled away a bit to look at each other, as they stared into each other's eyes feelings began to grow, they start to lean in as they did once before in that sweet moment for what seemed so long ago.

Their lips only inches apart bliss awaiting until…

* * *

 **Crash!**

A figure breaks through the ceiling interrupting the scene.

Would ya look at that. A couple more fans for my club. Autotune said.

Dark Cupid swoops in carrying our friend Rose.

This should be fun. Autotune laughed out as he hit Rose with a sonic blast.

Rose no! Juleka screamed as Rose was being covered by the dark cloud.

Nathanael pulled Juleka away as he started running carrying her off to escape.

Get them! Autotune shouted at Dark Cupid.

Another figure emerged out of the darkness.

I'm gonna enjoy this. Rose said rushing after them as the newly re-akumatized

Princess Fragrance.

Nathanael rushed through the hallways carrying Juleka bridal style.

 _We_ _just_ _have to make it outside, once we're out I can_ _get_ _her_ _home_ _safe_. _He_ _thought_.

However luck was not on their side, the villains were right on their tails.

Arrows and perfume smoke began filling up the hallways, there was no way he could make it out.

There was only one thought running through his mind and that was keeping her safe.

He ran into the nearest room he could find and locked the door.

What are you doing? Juleka said worried.

I need you to stay in here and keep absolutely quiet, find a good place to hide and wait till were gone. He explained.

Wait what?! She said surprised.

I'm going out there and tell them you got away, it'll buy you some time to get out of here, just stay in here until- He stopped being interrupted by Juleka.

No. I'm not letting you do this, if you go out there you'll become like them again.

I know… but you'll be safe and that's all that matters. He said.

Juleka tried to say something but she was at a loss for words.

Nathanael walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek and stepped out.

Tears started to fall from Juleka's eyes as she looked for a place to hide.

Nathanael walked out to be apprehended by his villainized friends and was brought back to the ballroom where Autotune was awaiting their arrival.

Well well well. Autotune said. What do we have here? He asked grinning.

Where's your girlfriend? I was looking forward to her joining us. He said wanting to strike a nerve.

She's gone. Nathanael said glaring at him.

Left ya huh, well that's a shame but looking at you, she's way out of your league dude. Autotune said laughing.

Nathanael getting angrier landed a punch right to his jaw.

Autotune fell back from the impact. He got back up ready to strike him.

Just for that kid, let's crank the volume up to 11! Autotune shouted as he proceeded to blast Nathanael with a huge sonic wave knocking him all the way across the room.

Ahhhhhhhh! Nathanael screamed in pain as his ears were ringing and his head felt like it was about to explode.

Sure enough he was soon submerged in a dark cloud.

Seconds later everything went silent as he reemerged from the darkness.

Nathanael had become the Evillustrator once more.


	6. Revelation

**Happy** **New Year everybody! Hope all of you had a fun time and without any further delay let's get back to the story.**

 _Disclaimer_ : _I do not own Miraculous_ _Ladybug or the characters._

* * *

In the three days after their transformations Rose and Nathanael had joined forces with Autotune in his attack on the city. Demolition reigned down on it's citizens, they had become ruthless. The people were no match with Evillustrator erasing their safe havens, Dark Cupid turning them against one another and finally Princess Fragrance turning them into her own mindless slaves.

Those who had managed to survive the chaos took shelter in the few remaining homes, all of them thinking one thing.

Where were Ladybug and Chat Noir?

That's right the heroes of Paris were nowhere to be found and the people were starting to lose faith.

We're dead! Yelled Ivan

No we're not we just gotta hold out until Ladybug and Chat Noir show up. Alya pleaded.

Oh wake up! They knew they couldn't handle it so they packed up and ditched us! Alix argued

You're wrong! Alya yelled back. They've never let us down before and they won't now. She said quieting down.

She's right, they're probably just thinking of a plan. Mylene said.

Well it better be a good one. Alix said.

The conversation had gone all throughout the night till everyone became too tired to continue.

However one person was still awake, Juleka.

She hadn't slept at all since that day in the ballroom, how could she thinking about what he did for her.

She stared out into the moonlight, thinking of him.

 _I shouldn't have let you go. She thought_.

 _I just_ _hope you're okay, and I promise you I will get you back, I'll tell you how I felt like I should've done_ _before and I won't let you go again. She promised to herself and him._

Wherever you are, just know that I love you. She whispers.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Evillustrator was staring out into the moonlight as well, contemplating who he was.

It was nothing new for him but this time was different, it was almost as if someone was whispering to him.

That's when he heard those three words, I Love You.

He just stood there stunned for a moment before thinking to himself once more.

Why am I doing this? He said looking down at himself.

His morality had started to break through unfortunately he still had no control.

His head started to hurt as he tried to cast away the thoughts.

Headache again? Princess Fragrance asked with her arms crossed.

No just thinking. He lied.

Well when you're done Autotune needs to speak with you, tomorrow's the big day. She said.

Big day? He asked.

The day we finally finish off this city. She grinned.

Dark Cupid appeared out of nowhere surprising him.

Once the city is leveled enough, we make them an offer they can't refuse. He said.

Autotune walks in laughing.

Guess what, you're gonna be our bargaining tools. He says laughing.

What!? Evillustrator shouts.

* * *

At the Agreste Home.

Marinette and Adrien were talking.

It's hopeless, we can barely take on one let alone four! Adrien shouted.

These people are counting on us Adrien, and I'm not gonna let them down. Marinette countered.

So what do you suggest? Adrien said.

Marinette thought for a second and then smirked at her idea.

Three words. she said. Divide and Conquer.

Adrien just smiled as Marinette explained her plan to him, it was a long shot but it was their last hope if they were gonna save this city.

* * *

The next day…

People were surprised to see a giant screen where the Eiffel Tower used to be.

An image flashed on screen as before them Autotune appeared on it.

Good morning people of Paris.

As you all know for the past few days we've been having a field day with this city and like you and me both I've grown tired of messing around, so today I make you all an offer. Autotune announced.

The three controlled villains lept from out of nowhere.

As you can see my friends are here to demonstrate. Autotune said.

Princess Fragrance and Dark Cupid reversed the effects on two people turning them back to normal while Evillustrator drew rebuilding the Eiffel Tower now with the big screen on it.

As you can see my friends can be very useful, so I make you this offer only now citizens, turn over Ladybug and Chat Noir to us and we will release those you've lost and rebuild your city. He claimed. However if you fail to deliver we will destroy what's left of this place and leave you to rot, you have 12 hours, don't disappoint me. He says as his image flashes off screen to show a countdown clock.

Widespread panic ensued as many began to search for the individuals in question.

* * *

At the Agreste Home.

Well gee I feel loved. Adrien said as he watched people tear the city apart looking for them.

They're just scared. Marinette says trying to comfort him.

So what do we do? Adrien asks.

Easy, we turn ourselves in. Marinette says as she starts walking away.

Where are you going? Adrien asks.

To get our last peace of the plan. She states.

She runs down through all the chaos and madness as the manhunt for the two superheroes grows out of control.

I better do this fast. She says speeding up.

She soon arrives at a familiar house and knocks on the door.

Someone she doesn't know answers.

May I come in? She asks.

The guy just nods and lets her in as she sees her friends.

Alya spots her and quickly hugs her.

Marinette! What are you doing her!? She says surprised.

It's important, I need to talk to Juleka.

* * *

11 hours and 59 minutes had passed.

Only 1 minute remained on the clock as many had given up the search and had settled down for their last moments.

Autotune had showed up to attend hoping someone had found something.

How disappointing, but not surprising. He said as the countdown reached it's end.

5,4,3,2,1….

As it was about to reach zero, a yo-yo flung out and destroyed the big screen.

Autotune as well as the other villains stood there shocked as all of Paris cheered seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir swing into action.

Sorry we're late, had to take a cat nap. Chat Noir said as Ladybug groaned at his pun.

Remember Divide and Conquer. Ladybug whispered to him.

This is gonna be fun. Autotune said as he shot a sonic blast towards them.

Split up now! Ladybug shouted.

They both ran separate directions.

Autotune pointed to Princess Fragrance and Evillustrator.

You two take the Ladybug , we'll handle the cat.

The two groups sprang out as they charged after them.

Ladybug had a grin on her face, her plan had worked so far but now came the hard part.

She sprinted towards the school and stopped right in front of a door.

The two villains quickly found her as Fragrance planned to strike first, she was knocked into the classroom from Ladybugs high kick and quickly sprayed her perfume not knowing which classroom she was in.

Hey quick question. Ladybug shouted.

Fragrance stood there puzzled.

What happens when you mix your perfume with dangerous chemicals.

Fragrance stood there wide eyed as she realized she landed in the chemistry room.

Ladybug shut the door as a small explosion was heard from inside, Ladybug peered in to see her incapacitated but knew she wouldn't be for the long.

Ladybug moved to the next phase as she saw Evillustrator creeping up behind her.

She threw her yo-yo knocking him back as she tied him up and placed him inside another classroom.

Good, now to help Chat Noir. She said heading out.

Evillustrator squirmed as he tried to reach his pencil to erase the rope.

He succeeded only to be met with a familiar face.

Nathanael. Juleka said.

Juleka? He said.

Juleka hugged him.

He couldn't even comprehend what to do, he had tried to push her off but she wouldn't give up no matter what.

He looked down at her to be met by her eyes, those eyes that always captured his heart whenever he looked into them.

He gave in and hugged her back feeling different.

Nathanael please don't do this, I know you'd never want to hurt anyone. She said as she started to cry.

 _She's right what am I doing? Nathanael thought._

 _Taking what's ours! His evil side argued._

 _But I never wanted this_ , _I never wanted to see her like this. Nathanael thought_.

His moral struggle was taking it's toll as he fell to his knees, his head spinning from the inner fight.

Juleka just watched as she still wouldn't let go.

She knew what she had to do, she put her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Nathanael's mind went blank, his turmoil had vanished and all that was left once again was peace.

She pulled back a moment later and spoke those words she always wanted to say.

I Love You.

Nathanael smiled as he said.

I Love You Too.

They sat there in each other's embrace neither wanting to let go ever again.

But there was one thing left to take care of and Nathanael knew he had to leave one more time.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ladybug and Chat Noir…

The villains had regrouped and had them pinned, ready for a final strike.

Any last requests? Autotune asked.

Yeah, you can let us go. Chat Noir said jokingly.

Nice one kid. I might actually miss the banter. Autotune said as he readied his attack.

It's been an honor knowing you my lady. Chat Noir said with a sad tone.

Likewise Chat. Ladybug said in the same tone.

As all three villains launched their strikes Ladybug and Chat Noir's eyes clenched as they awaited the end, only to feel….nothing.

Their eyes open back up to see a giant shield blocking their attacks as they soon disintegrate.

What the!? Autotune yells.

The shield evaporates as Evillustrator leaps out between them.

He says smiling.

So who's up for a little 3 on 3?

* * *

 **Hey hope you guys liked it!**

 **Notes: Yes Ladybug and Chat Noir know each other's identities which** **I** **may** **explain** **in** **a** **oneshot** **later** **on**.

 **Also** **just** **wanna** **thank** **everyone** **for** **checking** **out** **my** **story** **once** **again** **the support is awesome.**


	7. Showdown

_Disclaimer_ : _I do not own Miraculous Ladybug._

* * *

So who's up for a little 3 on 3?

* * *

All of them stared shocked.

No one saw that coming.

Nathanael backed up to stand beside Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Hope you don't mind if I join in. Nathanael said smirking.

The villains readied themselves for battle.

So anyone gotta plan? Chat said.

Nathanael spoke up.

Simple. Chat you take on Dark Cupid

Ladybug you take Autotune and I'll handle Princess Fragrance.

We take them head on 1 v. 1.

Ladybug and Chat nodded understanding and charged forward.

* * *

Chat Noir vs Dark Cupid

Chat took it upon himself to make the first move swinging his bo staff trying to strike his wings.

Dark Cupid ducks and tries to gain altitude.

Oh no you don't! Chat Noir yells out.

Chat leaps up latching himself to Dark Cupid's back.

Grrr. Dark Cupid grumbles. Alright you wanna fly, you better hang on tight! Dark Cupid shouts as he flies off into the city.

Dark Cupid kept picking up speed trying to shake the superhero off of him.

He turns his back to a nearby tower and slams Chat into the side of it.

Ahhh! Chat screams out trying to push away.

Chat pulls back to an upcoming window causing them to both crash through and fall down seemly endless flights of stairs.

The battle didn't seem to stop as they continued to fight while still falling in air, each of them launching a barrage of punches and kicks. Neither one was willing to give in.

With his reflexes Chat Noir grabbed onto the last ledge before the ground and pulled himself up with the last ounce of strength he had.

He couldn't go much longer, his body was cut and bruised everywhere, he was colored crimson from the blood flowing down masking his face.

He had one last shot and he had no idea if he could make it out of his Miraculous form but he had no other choice.

Cataclysm! He shouted and jumped right at Dark Cupid.

His fist charged straight at Dark Cupid's chest and on impact shot Dark Cupid down creating a mile long crater.

Chat began to change back into Adrien and instantly he felt the pain and exhaustion get to him.

He fell forward and passed out upon reaching the ground.

He had given it his all and with Dark Cupid defeated to him it was worth it.

One down, Two to go, good luck guys. He said as his eyes shut closed.

* * *

Evillustrator vs Princess Fragrance

Fragrance was chuckling, eager to strike him.

Pathetic, to become a traitor so easily. She said.

I'm no traitor! I just know what's more important. He said.

I don't want to fight you Rose, but if I have to I will. Warning her.

Too bad for you then. She said bursting towards him with a fury of swipes.

Nathanael put his pencil to his tablet drawing a huge anvil to fall onto her.

She easily dodged it.

Where do you think you are, a cartoon? She mocked.

No that was just a childish distraction. He said as he pointed behind her.

She turned around to see a boxing glove headed straight for her.

 **Wham!**

Ooh that's gotta hurt. He said flinching.

Rose stood back on her feet growling in anger.

That's it! She yelled as she pulled out a perfume gun.

Nathanael started to run tracing as he went along.

Wanting to even the playing field she started to taunt him.

Running scared huh? Doesn't surprise me since you run from everything.

Your feelings for Marinette.

Nathanael traces a chain to contain her but she easily breaks it.

Hawkmoth's leadership.

He then draws a self shooting bow and arrow to little results, one blast and the thing is toast.

Even now with your feelings for Juleka, no wonder you're such a waste.

Shut up! Nathanael screams as he draws a dagger to strike no longer thinking.

Gotcha. Fragrance thinks.

As he's charging she tackles him, pinning him to ground, knocking the dagger, pencil and tablet out of his hands.

She stands up with her foot to his throats and her perfume gun pointed at him.

Funny thing about anger, in a fight it makes you lose focus. She states. So…any last words? She asks.

He tries to say something gasping for air. He thinks quick as he slowly moves his hand towards his pencil to draw.

Just one. Tell Juleka I'll always love and cherish her. He says.

I'm sure Reflekta will be very happy to hear that when she's one of us again, you can both be my slaves. She says chuckling.

She blasts him with a shot straight to the face and waits for him to emerge from the puff of pink smoke.

Suddenly a hand grabs her by the leg and trips her as they break the gun.

What!? She yells.

Nathanael stood there and said with his voice muffled.

Sorry to disappoint, but Reflekta and I won't be joining any time soon.

He had drawn a gas mask at the last second.

He takes the mask off and looks over to see her trembling.

He traces a glass box around her, one of his trademark moves.

Sorry about this Rose, but I promise we'll get you back to normal soon.

He looks at her with sympathy as he rushes off to help Ladybug.

* * *

Ladybug vs Autotune

Useless! Autotune ranted about his minions.

The shows over Autotune, give up and we won't have any trouble. Ladybug reasoned.

I don't think so, you see I got a little insurance policy. He said as he pressed a button on his microphone to reveal two people captured and confined in cells.

Over in room number 1 we have a lovely couple indeed.

Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng! Aren't they amazing? He announced.

Marinette's mind screamed.

 _Mom! Dad!_

Now over in room number 2 we have two special ladies awaiting.

Give it up for Alya and Juleka! He says.

 _Oh no! Her mind panicking_.

Let's give you 30 seconds, better pick one because whoever is in there when my timer goes ding, get the drop of a lifetime. He explains as the timer starts.

 _What do I do? I don't have enough time. If only I had some backup. Her mind raced before making her final decision. I'm so sorry. She thought as a tear left her eye._

She lept forward breaking through to the cell her parents were in.

15,14,13,12,11,10,9…

She finally broke through as she carried them to safety.

Quick go now! She yelled and her parents took off.

Did she seem familiar to you? Mr. Dupain asked.

Not really. Mrs. Cheng said.

8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…0.

The timer had hit 0 and everything went silent for a split second, then…

 **Crash!**

The sound of metal screeching was heard as the cell dropped out of the tower waiting to collide into the ground below.

No! Ladybug screamed. She immediately regretted her decision, wishing she could've been faster.

Alya was panicking, hyperventilating for dear life, while Juleka just closed her eyes and awaited what was to come. Juleka's only thought at the moment was Nathanael and how she knew he would always be there for her.

Suddenly a swarm of cushions appeared below them out of thin air as the capsule dropped down.

Juleka just smiled, she always believed.

The capsule opened up to reveal the Evillustrator standing before them holding out his hand to help them out.

Are you alright? He asks Juleka pulling her aside.

Never better. She says as she wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a kiss.

Woah! What a scoop, **Villain Turned Hero Falls for Captive**. Alya says announcing her headline.

Not even near death experience can stop you can it? Juleka says laughing.

Nope. Alya says.

Well I hate to kiss and run but I believe Ladybug still needs my help. See you later girls. He says drawing a jet pack launching himself up the tower.

So you and Nathanael huh? Alya says smirking.

Juleka just blushes and tries to hide her smile.

* * *

Back in the tower…

No! Are you kidding me! Autotune yells after he witnesses the girls rescue.

Give it up, you're finished! Ladybug says.

Never! He shouts as he hears a faint sound.

What is… **crunch**!

He is interrupted by Nathanael flying in landing a punch to his face.

Ah! You broke my nose you idiot! Autotune screams.

Nathanael doesn't say a word, he lands erasing the jet pack and starts walking towards him.

Autotune starts to cower, backing away, seeing the rage in Nathanael's eyes.

Hey…buddy, what's the deal? I thought we were cool. Autotune whimpers.

Nathanael speaks up in a much darker tone, scarring even Ladybug.

I'm gonna break a lot more than your nose.

You brainwash me.

You threaten my friends lives.

Worst of all, He grabs Autotune by the throat. You try to kill the woman I love!

Nathanael repeatedly slams his fist into Autotune, knocking the wind out of him and eventually knocking him out cold.

He grabs the gold necklace and tosses it to Ladybug.

Let's end this. He says.

She nods and breaks the necklace letting the akuma fly out for her to de-evilize.

Miraculous Ladybug! She shouts as all of the city is slowly reconstructed, rebuilding before their eyes.

Good job Nathanael. She said.

No problem, it was an honor to fight beside you. He said.

He went to looked down to see Rose back to her normal self.

He found relief in it, but then thought of something.

 _Will I remember any of this? He thought._

Fear set in as he realized he may lose his memory of the events once more.

Everything, saving Paris, defeating Autotune, and most importantly his confession to Juleka.

He didn't have much longer to think as the Ladybug swarm overtook him transforming him back to his old self.

 _Remember_.


	8. Search and Reveal

**Hey everyone, well looks like the battles over so time to get back to our couple.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug_.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the defeat of Autotune and overall everything seemed to be at ease.

Paris was slowly healing from the damage and all the citizens pitched in to rebuild the fallen city.

No more Akuma attacks had taken place which brought a sense of calmness and nervousness at the same time.

However for one girl none of this mattered.

Juleka had been thinking of Nathanael since the day he rescued her, but since then he had not been seen by anyone not even his own parents.

She'd kept on searching, she was more worried than ever that something had happened to him.

It didn't help going to school and seeing his chair empty each day.

Out in the school yard she sat on the steps alone burying her head in her knees.

Rose stepped outside to witness this and stepped down towards her.

It's okay, he'll be back I know it. Rose said trying to comfort her.

He said he loved me, he saved my life. Why would he leave? Juleka cried out.

He probably just needs some time. You saw all this damage he caused, that's a lot to take in. Rose reasoned.

Juleka's tears did not stop but she threw her arms around her friend hugging her.

Thank you. Juleka said.

No problem, and I promise I'm gonna help you find him. Rose said with determination.

Juleka smiled as she knew she could count on Rose.

So where do we start? Rose asked.

I already checked with his parents and all his usual sketching spots. Juleka said.

Hm, well what else do we know about him? Rose questioned.

Well he's into superheroes, he's an amazing artist, he's sweet, kind, sensitive cute…Juleka started to list on while her eyes formed the shape of hearts.

Uh Juleka? Rose said smirking.

What? Juleka snapped out of it embarrassed.

Wow you got it bad. Rose teased. But don't worry he seems similar to you so all we gotta do is figure out where you would go to think about stuff and we find him easy. Rose explained.

Juleka wondered for a minute before she remembered.

The Studio. She whispered.

What? Rose asked.

There's an old abandoned film studio on the edge of town, no one ever goes there so I sneak out all the time. Juleka explained.

Well then we'll start there! Rose said pointing forwards running ahead.

Juleka just laughed thinking.

 _I'm glad I have help, wherever_ _you are I promise you, you'll be all mine, forever._

* * *

Meanwhile…

Nathanael had been hiding out in the abandoned studio the whole time.

 _Nathanael's inner thoughts:_

 _What have I done? How could_ _I have been such an fool!?_ _Because you love her_.

 _You wanted to protect her but instead you just_ _caused more destruction_.

 _Why can't I remember anything!?I need to know! What did I do!?_

 _Did I hurt her!? I just remember telling her to hide, the dark cloud_ _surrounding me and then blank._

 _Whatever I did akumatized I can't even recollect. Just my luck._

 _Whatever happened I'm responsible for, to wake up and see all this destruction knowing you're the cause is something no one should go through._

 _Worst part is, she probably sees me as nothing but a freak now. How can I face her after putting her through all this torture._

 _I don't deserve her love, she deserves to be happy._

 _Still I'll always love her wonderful smile, her kindness, her gorgeous eyes and the way she didn't know how beautiful she was._

 _He snapped out of it realizing he could list everything amazing about her for hours._

 _Wait! What's that? Sounds like people! No one ever comes here!_ _Oh no gotta hide!_

 _End thoughts_.

He ducks behind a column holding his breath in anxiety.

He peers over to see none other than Rose and Juleka themselves.

Wow, this place has seen better days. Rose says taking in the grungy atmosphere.

Has a certain charm to it. Juleka says causing Nathanael to smile.

 _She always was strange in a cute way. He thinks_.

Doesn't look like anyone's here. Rose says.

Juleka tries to keep a straight face but she can't hold back a few tears and sniffles.

 _Is_ _she…crying_? _Nathanael_ _thinks_ _worried_.

Juleka please calm down, I know you miss him but you have to be strong, it's what he would want, and when Nathanael comes back he's gonna treat you right.

 _She misses me, after all I've done? He thinks shocked_.

How do you know? Juleka asks.

I know because he had that same look in his eyes that you had for him, you two were made for each other. Rose exclaimed.

Juleka got up and just asked Rose to walk her home.

Nathanael just stood there thinking.

 _She misses me and she may actually love me?_

 _Maybe it's time I finally had that talk with Rose._

He rushes off into the city heading towards Rose's home.

 _I hope she's home. He thinks_.

He paces down every street, ripping down every corner going faster than he had ever gone before.

He eventually made it to her house by midnight and hoped she'd be awake.

He knocked on the door, no answer.

He knocked again, no answer.

He knocked a third time and no answer.

Nathanael sighed in defeat as he slouched a few steps away before noticing a fire escape.

He had come this far and wouldn't be stopped.

He leapt for the ladder and Pulled it down, hanging on and pulling himself up.

He crawled up slowing using all his strength and as soon as he made it up he rushed up those stairs as quick as he could to the top window.

He peered in to see Rose inside sleeping.

He knocks on the window whispering.

Rose?...Rose?...Rose?

Rose's eyes shoot open as she looks over to her window to see him.

She lets out a small scream but quickly covers her mouth.

She runs over to the window opening it and letting him in.

Nathanael? What are you doing here? She whispers.

He looks straight through her ready to speak.

…We need to talk


	9. Promises

**Hello everyone and welcome to the finale of Shy Romance!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the Characters_.

* * *

…We need to talk.

* * *

Well this should be interesting considering you show up like a creep outside my window in the middle of the night. Rose said amused.

It's about Juleka. Nathanael said.

Rose's grin quickly faded.

You know you hurt her with your little disappearing act. Rose pointed out.

I know but, you must understand that I couldn't face her after being akumatized. Nathanael retorted.

I did, there were no hard feelings whatsoever, you have no excuse for leaving! Rose stated starting to get angry.

I erased most of the city and from what I know I put her in even more danger. He said trying to reason with her.

First of all she told me how you helped her escape, no one would do that for anyone unless they really cared for that person. She said hinting.

I'll tease you about that later, second of all you told her you loved her and then saved her life! I don't know why you're leading her on like this but it's definitely not cool! She said pushing her finger to his chest.

Nathanael moving her hand away wondered what exactly was she talking about.

What do you mean I saved her life? Plus I definitely don't remember confessing. He said.

Wait…you really don't remember anything? She asked.

No after the ballroom all the memories I had as Evillustrator were long gone. He explained.

Oh, I thought maybe since you snapped out of it you would remember something. She said with her anger fading.

I'm sorry I snapped at you. Rose apologized.

It's alright, I understand, it really was a mistake trying to run and hide. He said.

But what's this about me saving her? He asked.

Rose smiled and picked up her phone handing it to Nathanael.

Check out the latest Ladyblog post. She said trying to hold back her laughter.

He clicked on the video link titled, **Villain Turned Hero Falls for Captive**.

The video started from inside a holding cell where it appears Alya was filming the duel between Ladybug and Autotune. But she wasn't alone, Juleka was in the cell with her.

The video went on until finally the rush came as the cell dropped with the camera capturing all the tumbling footage.

But out of the corner he saw something.

It was him as Evillustrator drawing something.

Suddenly the capsule came to a stop as it landed on cushions.

He saw himself leap onto the capsule and help them out.

What he saw next surprised him more than anything.

Juleka had pulled him into a kiss!

His face immediately went red.

 _What! His mind shouted._

He then saw himself leap off to help Ladybug and eventually witnessed the restoration.

The video ended and as he put the phone down and tried to speak but no words came out.

You didn't just save her, you helped save all of Paris. Rose told him.

Nathanael was still speechless.

 _I_ _saved her! She kissed me! She loves me too! Yes!_

Nathanael ecstatic almost did a backflip but tripped on his own feet.

I take it you're happy. Rose said giggling.

Never felt better. He said not even trying to hide his excitement.

Well you know there is one person who would probably love to hear that. Rose said obviously talking about Juleka.

Nathanael shuddered.

Oh no, how am I gonna face her after all this? He asked himself.

Well it just so happens that I never cancelled my party and she's gonna be there so I bet it would be great if the new hero in Paris just so happens to show up. She not so subtilely hinted.

Nathanael blushed, he just helped out but he didn't think he was anywhere near a hero.

Sure. He agreed.

Great! It's on Saturday, show up at 5 and don't be late. She said.

He smiled as he exited out the window.

Goodnight Rose and thank you, for everything. He said.

Don't mention it, just do me one favor. She said.

What's that? He asked.

Let me plan your wedding! She joyfully said.

Nathanael's blush grew intense.

G-goodnight R-Rose. He stuttered out as he left.

Rose returned to her bed and laid her head down drifting off to sleep.

 _They're so meant to be. She thought blissfully_.

* * *

Friday.

Rose had invited Juleka over to tell her something important, Juleka wasn't sure what it was, but the way she sounded on the phone she knew it was big.

Juleka went up to Rose's room to find she was ready to pounce on her.

Ahhh! Rose screamed fangirling.

What's up?! Juleka asked freaked.

Guess who showed up last night! Rose shouted still excited.

Prince Ali? Juleka asked.

Okay part of me wishes that was true but no. Rose said.

Ladybug and Chat Noir? Juleka tried again.

No. Rose said.

I give up. Juleka said just wanting to know.

Nathanael! Rose shouted out loud.

Juleka's eyes widened as she gripped Rose's shoulders and shook her back and forth.

Where was he?! Is he okay?! How's he feeling?! Does he miss me?! Does he still like me?!

She rambled on.

Rose pushed Juleka's arms out.

Juleka calm down! Rose yells getting thru to her.

If you need to know he's fine, he actually stopped by to talk about you. Rose told her.

What did he say? Juleka asks.

He just told me how he couldn't face you after he was akumatized. Rose told her.

But he loved me, he saved my life. Juleka said.

He didn't remember any of it. Rose explained.

Juleka's heart sank at the thought of her never being in his arms again.

That is until I showed him the video oh him saving you and all of Paris.

Juleka perked up.

 _There's still a chance! Her mind shouted_.

Granted he still doesn't remember confessing but that's all gonna change soon. Rose said smiling.

What do you mean? Juleka asked.

He's coming to the party on Tomorrow! Rose says leaping into the air.

Juleka just stares at her in shock.

He's… gonna… be… there? She manages to get out.

Rose tries to comfort her friend.

Don't worry, everything will be fine, you two have been through so much and you've already confessed once, with a little help you'll be a full fledge couple in no time.

Do you really think so? Juleka asks for reassurance.

I know so, and I can help out with that for one small favor. Rose says.

What's that? Juleka asks.

Let me plan your wedding! Rose shouts.

Juleka blushed and goes to walk out the door.

S-see y-you t-tomorrow R-Rose. Juleka stuttered out.

Funny Nathanael had the same reaction. Rose says heading out the door.

Hey, I'll settle for Maid of Honor! Rose shouted teasing her.

Rose goes back in her room to think on her party and the couple to be.

This is gonna be fun!

* * *

Saturday-Downtown Ballroom.

The party had been going great, everyone seemed to be having a good time.

However two people seemed to be on edge, Rose and Juleka.

Nathanael was already an hour late and no one had seen any sign of him.

What people didn't know was when he finally returned home there was still the issue of his parents.

* * *

Nathanael's House.

Where have you been! His father shouted.

Just trying to sort things out. Nathanael said in a timid voice.

Yeah I'm sure. His mother said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

What's that supposed to mean? Nathanael shot back.

Watch your mouth kid! His father hissed.

We know all about you becoming that Evillustrator guy again whatever it is. His mother said.

Think it's fun don't you? Causing people that much pain. You were always a freak but I didn't think you were that messed up. His father said.

Nathanael started to get angry, how dare he say that about him, he wouldn't even hurt a fly.

You know I had no choice! I would never hurt anyone! Nathanael tried to tell them.

Whatever, point is you're not leaving this house again. You've always been a nuisance, but now you're a threat, a mistake we have to take care of. His mother pointed out.

Nathanael couldn't believe what he was hearing, his parents weren't supportive that was a given, but his own mother calling him a mistake, what do you say to that?

What's wrong you gonna cry? Go on, go to bed and cry yourself to sleep, you got nothing better to do. His dad taunted.

A tear fell from his eye as he headed upstairs.

He laid there thinking about Juleka and how disappointed she would be when he didn't show up.

 _I'm not screwing up, not again. She needs me and I need her and I'm not gonna let her down again. He thought._

He leaped from his bed grabbing a suitcase, placing all his artworks and supplies inside and headed downstairs to confront his parents one last time.

What's all this kid? His father questioned.

I'm leaving, I don't care what happens to me, but I have somewhere to be and this is one mistake you won't have to worry about. Nathanael said standing tall.

What you mean that "girlfriend" of yours? His mother asked sarcastically.

Nathanael looked at them shocked.

We saw the video of your little hero act, nice try acting all nice to get into that purple haired bitches pants. His dad said.

Nathanael couldn't take it anymore and snapped, he rushed up punching his father square in the jaw then landing another punch to his gut.

 **Don't** **you ever call her that again! Nathanael shouted in rage**.

Nathanael stormed towards the door.

You walk out that door, you're never allowed back! His mother shouted.

I'm not coming back. Nathanael shot back as he walked out the door and headed for the ballroom.

* * *

Back at the Ballroom-10PM

Everyone started to leave and head home, the only two left of course being Rose and Juleka.

 _Where is he? They both thought_.

Juleka stood up and began to walk away.

I should've known he wasn't coming. Juleka sighed.

Don't say that! He probably just doing this for…dramatic effect. Rose tried to convince her.

Suddenly the front doors burst open to reveal Nathanael standing there suitcase in hand.

Told you. Rose sighed in relief.

Rose exited the room to give them some time alone.

Nathanael walks over to Juleka .

Sorry I'm late, family drama. He says almost frowning.

It's alright. What's with the suitcase? She asks.

I may have been pushed to far and, you know decided to leave home. He said

What?! But why?! Juleka asked stunned.

Have you ever felt unloved? Nathanael asks.

Juleka just stares not knowing what to say.

My parents have never been the most caring but I always thought they at least loved me for who I was. But now I see I was wrong, I'm not what they wanted.

Juleka couldn't take it anymore, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace trying to comfort him.

But you changed that Juleka. He said.

Juleka looks into his eyes.

You're the only one who saw who I really was and accepted me for who I am.

Juleka blushed trying to get her words out.

It was the same for me, besides Rose, no one ever took the time to see me and love me for me.

Well then I make you this promise, I swear to be loyal to you, to love you and to cherish you for the rest of my life.

Juleka smiled swearing her loyalty and love to him as well.

I swear to remain by your side no matter what, to be there through the tough times and to always love you for the rest of my life.

They embraced each other once more, looking into each other's eyes seeing a whole new beginning ahead of them, they slowly leaned in for their first kiss as a couple.

The kiss felt stronger than ever before, passion filled their hearts as they went on.

They broke the kiss when music started to play through the loudspeakers.

It was the same song they had slow danced to before.

May I have this dance? Nathanael asks.

It would be my pleasure. Juleka says.

They remained in each other's arms for the rest of the night, neither one of them wanting this moment to end.

They knew they had found something special and they knew they would hold onto it forever.

* * *

 **The** **End.**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed Shy** **Romance.**

 **It** **was a** **lot** **of** **fun** **supporting** **this** **pairing** **and** **creating** **this story.**

 **I** **have more fanfics on the way, and I may even do a sequel one day**.

 **Until then I'll see you all later and I hope you have an amazing day**.


End file.
